<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hate u, I love u (I hate that I love u) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387991">I hate u, I love u (I hate that I love u)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Manipulative Peter Parker, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mentions of fake rape, Peter fucks with Tony’s head, Sex, Tony just wants to love this kid but it gets so ugly so quick, Underage - Freeform, mentions of Quentin Beck - Freeform, mentions of abuse, oh well, read at own caution, this is fucked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knows this is sick. Knows that he shouldn’t like doing this as much as he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hate u, I love u (I hate that I love u)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter knows this is sick. Knows that he shouldn’t like doing this as much as he does.</p><p>Tony is thrusting into him, hard and rough making Peter slide across the sheets and lose his footing around Tony’s waist.</p><p>“You’re really sick Mr Stark. Fucking a fifteen year old. You’re dirty, you should feel ashamed.” Peter moans as Tony’s hand comes up to pull on his rosy nipple.</p><p>“Peter.” Is said strangled because Tony knows it’s true.</p><p>“You’re a dirty old man, raping my underage ass. Did Harley let you do this to him? Or was he too old the last time you saw him?” Peter hisses when Tony’s free hand grabs Peter’s neck.</p><p>“Shut up.” Tony growls as his grip tries to cut Peter’s air supply off.</p><p>“You wanna shoot your filthy old man cum in my guts? You wanna ruin me and make me scared to have sex again? Wanna make me fucked in the head Mr Stark?” Tony’s hips stutter and he decides to smack Peter hard across the face making white dots appear.</p><p>“Stop it Peter.” Tony begs.</p><p>“Then stop raping me Mr Stark. You’re hurting me, ripping my ass apart and taking my innocence. You like ruining little boys Mr Stark? Taking the one thing that makes boys like me pure?” Peter knows he’s pushing too hard but he likes watching Tony squirm.</p><p>“You’re a pedophile Mr Stark. Admit it! You get hard to little kids! You sick fuck!” Peter screams as he cums, body arching and shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>Tony grunts and cums once Peter’s body manages to touch the mattress again. He shoots hot and sticky into Peter’s guts and it makes Peter moan sickly sweet.</p><p>“You went too far.” Tony murmurs as he pulls out of Peter’s ass.</p><p>Peter stretches languidly, sighing happily as he plays with his own cum.</p><p>“It’s only making you mad because it’s true.” Peter says nonchalantly.</p><p>Tony doesn’t say anything just stands from the bed and goes into the bathroom. Peter smiles to himself and rolls over to grab his phone from the side table, he presses pause on the recorder and lets it save to his photo roll. He’ll watch it later tonight when Mays fallen asleep. Peter notices that Tony’s been locked in the bathroom for a while and decides to get up, he knocks on the door.</p><p>“C’mon Tony. You know I only say that stuff to get you mad. I don’t mean it.” Except Peter does, every single word.</p><p>“I think you should go home.” Tony says through the door.</p><p>Peter rolls his eyes and huffs out a breath.</p><p>“Quentin wouldn’t do this to me.” He grumbles as he walks away from the door.</p><p>Peter hears it unlock and fly open.</p><p>“I thought I told you to stop fucking around with that sicko.” Peter levels a stare at Tony.</p><p>“Which one?” Tony grits his jaw and tries to calm down.</p><p>“Peter I’m serious. Beck doesn’t know when to stop, he broke your wrist for fuck sakes! I know I’m fucked but I’m not as bad as him.” Peter bends down to gather his clothes.</p><p>“Maybe I like the way it hurts.” Peter shrugs as he slips his underwear on.</p><p>“Bullshit! I’m warning you Peter, if you don’t stop seeing him I will tell your Aunt.” Tony grabs Peter by the shoulder and forces him to look at him.</p><p>“And risk exposing yourself? I don’t think so, you like fucking me too much to ruin everything.” Peter walks away from Tony and continues getting dressed.</p><p>“I care about you Peter, I don’t want you being around him. He’s not good for you, he doesn’t understand the word ‘stop’ and I’m scared that one day that’s going to cost you your life.” Peter finishes tying his shoe as Tony paces in front of him.</p><p>Peter stands before the man and grabs his hand.</p><p>“Don’t worry old man, you’re the only sicko I’m letting touch my jailbait of a body. Quentin dropped me for someone younger weeks ago. I just like seeing you get possessive.” Peter leans up on his tip toes and licks a stripe up Tony’s lips.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Tony growls.</p><p>“Next time, my ass needs a break. Plus, I gotta think of some new material if I wanna get you really mad.” Peter winks and grabs his bag and phone before leaving Tony’s bedroom.</p><p>He opens his phone and clicks on Mays number.</p><p>
  <em>finished at mr starks can you come pick me up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sure thing hun be there soon xx</em>
</p><p>Peter smiles to himself as he gets into the elevator. He can’t wait for next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>